


Bad day.

by calvinahobbes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calvinahobbes/pseuds/calvinahobbes
Summary: Bad day.Back from hospital x_x I fainted\lost vision. Igotmagic drugsso im ok now- @AmazingPhil 27 Jan 10
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 24
Kudos: 143





	Bad day.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [watergator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Emmy! Thank you kouredios for beta <3

Phil wakes with a headache, which isn't exactly unusual. 

What is unusual is that it's such a splitting, evil clamping force that he can hardly open his eyes. 

He fumbles for his phone, but the light of the screen sends a jag of pain into his brain. He can actually feel it like a lightning bolt shooting directly through his eyeballs. 

Standing up makes him dizzy, but he knows he really should go find some tablets. He wobbles for a minute. 

He thinks he can hear faint sounds of activity coming from downstairs. The room is dark. How long has he slept?

Turning to pick up his glasses, suddenly someone pulls a bag full of darkness over his head. 

The next thing he knows there's a pain shooting through his shoulder and something hard and yet soft pressing against the back of his head. He thinks he remembers a crashing sound, but what could it be? 

There are far away voices and the thump of footsteps on the stairs.

He thinks he should open his eyes again. He doesn't know when he closed them in the first place. He blinks, but the darkness remains over his eyes. 

"Phil? Child! What happened?" his mum's frightened voice suddenly rings out. 

He makes to sit up. (When did he lie down?) But it's as if he doesn't know how to get there.

"Could you turn on the light?" he mutters and finally manages to sit up. 

There's the sound of the light switch, and the darkness takes on a weird blue-red colour. It's like staring into the sun behind closed eyelids. It makes Phil nauseous. 

"Did you faint?" his mum says. She's close now, hand on the shoulder he has hurt banging into the dresser next to the bed. 

"I can't see," Phil says.

"What?" His mum's voice sounds sharp and very frightened now.

There's a slight blur to the colour. It's as if the world is ever so slowly creeping back into focus. Phil closes his eyes, which is weird because it only makes the blue and red a bit darker, and leans his head against the mattress. 

"Can't see," he mumbles.

"Right. We're going to A&E," his mum says. 

Some part of him doesn't want to go. He can't exactly say why. But another part of him just feels infinite relief that his mum is there and is making decisions for him. He nods, but it makes another wave of nausea roll through him.

*

It's a long, exhausting day in the hospital, being scanned and prodded and asked if he has done any recreational drugs lately or had any unsafe sex. But even as the doctors make him feel weirdly guilty for no reason, they also give him magic drugs that make the pain go away.

By the time the doctors finally let him go, his vision is back to normal, which is to say as blurry as it usually is without his glasses on.

His dad is waiting for them at home. Phil slumps under his scrutinising gaze before he's pulled into a forceful hug.

There's something that's been pulling at him all day. An itch at the back of his mind whenever he's had a calm moment.

"Need m'phone," he mumbles. He feels like he could sleep for years, but his phone - dumped by the side of his bed somewhere - is like a magnetic force pulling at him from all the way upstairs.

"Doctors said no screens," his mum says strictly. "You need to rest."

"I know. 'M not gonna look at the screen."

"Go lie down on the sofa," his mum says, more softly now. 

He goes, with a final squeeze to the neck from his dad. The sofa is soft and cushiony, like a little cloud coming up to carry him off. He thinks he dozes for a very long time, but then his mum appears, holding out his phone to him silently so maybe it has only been a few minutes. He gives her a faint smile and takes it gratefully.

He does have to look at the screen to unlock it. There are many notifications. Dan has sent more than one text and then a couple of Twitter DMs when he didn't reply, and there are three missed calls as well. Phil skims the messages, which go from joking to wondering to worried to affronted to just a bit desperate. 

The last one simply reads: _phil wtf is going on? :(_

It all makes a lot of weird emotions swirl up in him. He feels guilty for forgetting his phone, and sorry that Dan was worried, but also weirdly happy that Dan was _that_ agitated not to hear from him. But it makes sense; in all their time of knowing each other they have never not answered the other for long. The have never neglected to say if they might not be able to respond for a while.

Phil doesn't hesitate to press Call.

"Phil."

Dan answers instantaneously, as if he has been sitting holding his phone waiting for Phil to give a sign of life.

"Sorry," Phil mumbles. "Had to go to the hospital."

"What?" Dan says. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"Fainted."

"You fainted? Phil, are you okay?" Dan's voice is rising steadily, which makes it hurt a bit to listen to. Phil winces. He knows he's doing this wrong. He feels keenly Dan's agitation and the need to soothe it.

"I'm fine."

"How can you be fine if you're in the hospital!? You don't sound fine." The last bit comes out a bit small, a bit scared.

"I'm not there now, I'm home." Phil feels extremely tired. He's struggling against an all-encompassing fatigue by now, feeling like the headache might come back if he has to keep fighting it for much longer.

"You sound really bad, Phil. What's going on?" Dan says. He sounds so sad, and Phil wants to put a hand on his cheek, make him not be sad.

"It's just a headache." He tries to make his voice calm and certain for Dan.

"You don't go to the hospital for just a headache," Dan says.

"Sometimes I get headaches. They let me go home, so I'm fine." 

"It's nothing bad?"

"It's nothing bad."

"I wish I was there." 

Dan's voice is light and small, but it's like a hand reaching into the innermost place inside Phil and tugging on a string he didn't know was there. He feels the distance between them as keenly as he has ever felt it.

"I wish you were here, too," he murmurs. 

Suddenly he's smiling, which is stupid. There's nothing to smile about right now. But his lips won't stop curling, and the little hand won't stop tugging. His heartbeat feels as if it is entirely controlled by Dan.

Phil thinks he knows, in a way he has never really known before, what it means to be loved by another person. He knows what it is to be loved by Dan, to hear it with absolute clarity in his voice.

"You like me," he says, almost grinning.

"You idiot," Dan says, vehemently. "I more than like you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. [Like/reblog on tumblr.](%E2%80%9C)


End file.
